1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for the corona discharge generation and, especially, to spark and arc prevention and management.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,847 of Shannon et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,766 of Spurgin) have recognized the fact that corona discharge may be used for generating ions and charging particles. Such techniques are widely used in electrostatic precipitators. Therein a corona discharge is generated by application of a high voltage power source to pairs of electrodes. The electrodes are configured and arranged to generate a non-uniform electric field proxite one of the electrodes (called a corona discharge electrode) so as to generate a corona and a resultant corona current toward a nearby complementary electrode (called a collector or attractor electrode). The requisite corona discharge electrode geometry typically requires a sharp point or edge directed toward the direction of corona current flow, i.e., facing the collector or attractor electrode.
Thus at least the corona discharge electrode should be small or include sharp points or edges to generate the required electric field gradient in the vicinity of the electrode. The corona discharge takes place in the comparatively narrow voltage range between a lower corona onset voltage and a higher breakdown (or spark) voltage. Below the corona onset voltage, no ions are emitted from the corona discharge electrodes and, therefore, no air acceleration is generated. If, on the other hand, the applied voltage approaches a dielectric breakdown or spark level, sparks and electric arcs may result that interrupt the corona discharge process and create unpleasant electrical arcing sounds. Thus, it is generally advantageous to maintain high voltage between these values and, more especially, near but slightly below the spark level where fluid acceleration is most efficient.
There are a number of patents that address the problem of sparking in electrostatic devices. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,961 of Baker describes a circuit for controlling the duty cycle of a two-stage electrostatic precipitator power supply. The circuit includes a switching device connected in series with the primary winding of the power supply transformer and a circuit operable for controlling the switching device. A capacitive network, adapted to monitor the current in the primary winding of the power supply transformer, is provided for operating the control circuit. Under normal operating conditions, i.e., when the current in the primary winding of the power supply transformer is within nominal limits, the capacitive network operates the control circuit to allow current to flow through the power supply transformer primary winding. However, upon sensing an increased primary current level associated with a high voltage transient generated by arcing between components of the precipitator and reflected from the secondary winding of the power supply transformer to the primary winding thereof, the capacitive network operates the control circuit. In response, the control circuit causes the switching device to inhibit current flow through the primary winding of the transformer until the arcing condition associated with the high voltage transient is extinguished or otherwise suppressed. Following some time interval after termination of the high voltage transient, the switching device automatically re-establishes power supply to the primary winding thereby resuming normal operation of the electrostatic precipitator power supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,885 of Baker et al., describes an automatic current overload protection circuit for electrostatic precipitator power supplies operable after a sustained overload is detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,414 of Weber describes an automatic electronic reset current cut-off for an electrostatic precipitator air cleaner power supply. A protection circuit protects power supplies utilizing a ferroresonant transformer having a primary power winding, a secondary winding providing relatively high voltage and a tertiary winding providing a relatively low voltage. The protection circuit operates to inhibit power supply operation in the event of an overload in an ionizer or collector cell by sensing a voltage derived from the high voltage and comparing the sense voltage with a fixed reference. When the sense voltage falls below a predetermined value, current flow through the transformer primary is inhibited for a predetermined time period. Current flow is automatically reinstated and the circuit will cyclically cause the power supply to shut down until the fault has cleared. The reference voltage is derived from the tertiary winding voltage resulting in increased sensitivity of the circuit to short duration overload conditions.
As recognized by the prior art, any high voltage application assumes a risk of electrical discharge. For some applications a discharge is desirable. For many other high voltage applications a spark is an undesirable event that should be avoided or prevented. This is especially true for the applications where high voltage is maintained at close to a spark level i.e., dielectric breakdown voltage. Electrostatic precipitators, for instance, operate with the highest voltage level possible so that sparks are inevitably generated. Electrostatic precipitators typically maintain a spark-rate of 50-100 sparks per minute. When a spark occurs, the power supply output usually drops to zero volts and only resumes operation after lapse of a predetermined period of time called the “deionization time” during which the air discharges and a pre-spark resistance is reestablished. Each spark event decreases the overall efficiency of the high voltage device and is one of the leading reasons for electrode deterioration and aging. Spark generation also produces an unpleasant sound that is not acceptable in many environments and associated applications, like home-use electrostatic air accelerators, filters and appliances.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system for and method of handling and managing, and reducing or preventing spark generation in high voltage devices such as for corona discharge devices.